


Meeting The Hero Of River Dane

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Giant Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Sera met Loghain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Hero Of River Dane

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this as a gift for Vaincs for Wintersend, then decided it was too focused on a male character to fit the rules of the exchange. Dear vaincs, I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> I really like the idea of Sera meeting characters from Inquisition when she was a child in Denerim, and the phrase "real anger at injustice" made my mind jump to Loghain.

Panel 1: A young Sera leans over a Denerim roof, smiling as she sprinkles tiny spiders on Loghain, who stands unhappily suprised below.  
Panel 2: Ten years later...Loghain and Adult Sera stand back to back in the Fade, cornered by giant spiders.  
Loghain: This seems oddly familar...  
Sera: What? Getting other people killed with your shit decisions?


End file.
